He's All Mine
by DaNCiNG RiCeBaLL
Summary: Naruto is on a mission and Kiba needs to get layed. First fic in a while. Review. Only good comments! No flames.


A/N: yeah yeah. I haven't updated in a while and now I deleted my other story. Just thought I needed a fresh start. Hope u enjoy this one shot I made cuz I like narukiba fics. It's a quick one. Dedicated to sirat and annie for no reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: OK. Here we go...THIS CONTAINS LOTS OF YAOI...BOY ON BOY...SHONENAI...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!

All characters are about 18-19

...-Thoughts

XXXXX

Three days.

Three days since he'd seen him last. His Naruto. His mate. The blond had gone on a mission two days ago and had yet to return. Kiba found himself feeling very anxious and in need for something that only his mate could give him. Not only that but he was on a mission with Neji and Shino, seeing as how the Hokage thought that would be the appropriate team for the job. Kiba had known about Neji's infatuation with the blond for years. He made sure to keep a possessive eye on Naruto so Neji wouldn't get any ideas. He wanted the snowy-eyed nin to know that Naruto was his. Inuzuka Kiba.

But now, he wasn't able to stay by his lover. His mate was nearly alone with the one person who wanted him as much as he did. All the dog nin could do was hope that Naruto wouldn't fall for Neji and forget about him. What was he saying? He was overreacting...again! He knew how Naruto felt about him and knew he shouldn't doubt the adorable blonde's faithfulness. He took a deep breath and stood from the large futon that he'd been resting on. After pacing around a bit, the brunette decided to take a walk. Hopefully that would clear his mind of Naruto potentially cheating on him with that stupid bastard Neji.

'If that prick so much as breathes on him, I'll kill him.' Damn. He was at it again. Turning into the naturally possessive seme that he was. 'Neji should already know that Naruto is mine. Only mine.' His thoughts made him stray from his original plan of going on a walk just as he approached the front door and replaced said plan with more pacing. He didn't even notice himself growling quite loudly.

"Kiba? You OK? You look kind of...pissed?" Kiba's head snapped around. His eyes widened then immediately narrowed, leaving a confused blond to ponder his sudden expression change. "Kiba? Seriously, what's wrong?" The brunette just stood, staring into ocean orbs, his primal urges taking over when he caught the faint scent of Neji.

Realistically, it would only have been from a light brush of the shoulders or some other form of innocent, unintentional touches. But Kiba was feeling extremely possessive and once he smelled the almost nonexistent scent of the Hyuuga on his mate, he snapped. He and Naruto had only been mates for a few weeks, so the sensations were still new to him. He couldn't control his beastly instincts when it came to the blond. Naruto followed his suddenly moving and silent partner into the bedroom they shared, all the while trying to get his attention. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Kiba!!!" The blond yelled to the dog nin. Kiba slowly turned around to face his worried companion. "Why are you all angry looking? I'm back, so we can spend some ti-". His sentence was cut off when the brunette suddenly pounced on him, tackling him onto the futon he'd previously rested on. Kiba's breath was heavy. He slowly looked up into his mates deep blue eyes. The look in Naruto's eyes showed hints of fear and confusion.

"Did he touch you?" Naruto raised a golden eyebrow at his lover's question. When he realized what he had been talking about, he smiled, reaching a calloused hand up to stroke Kiba's face.

"You were worried about me and Neji being together on the mission." Kiba turned his head to the side, blushing. The way Naruto said it made it seem so ridiculous. Maybe he was being ridiculous?

"Naruto...I was just...you see, Neji, he li-"

"He likes me? I already knew." Kiba's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Oh. Well I just...I was...Damn it Naruto!" The blond sat up slightly and was gently nipping at Kiba's jaw. "Naruto, don't provoke me. I haven't seen you in three days. I've been horny as fuck for 72 hours."

"I know. I'm just trying to remedy that." Naruto smirked against Kiba's jaw. A low growl emitted from the brunette's throat as his mate started to lick hot, wet circles on the most sensitive part of his neck.

"Fine. If that's how it has to be, then..." Kiba sat back and quickly ripped the clothes from his lover's body, growling seductively at the erotic sight of his Naruto fully naked. Said blond let out a small whimper at the sounds coming from the older nin.

"Kiba." Naruto looked up at the predatory lust filled orbs of brown.

"Sorry Naruto. I can't take this slowly. I need you now." Without any further warning, Kiba flipped his mate onto his hands and knees. Grabbing a tube of lube from the nearby nightstand, he uncapped it and spread a generous amount on his aching hardness. He repositioned himself at Naruto's entrance and nudged the flushed tip into his unprepared opening. They both let out a hiss, one of pleasure, the other pain.

"Kiba." Naruto whimpered pleadingly. The dog nin said nothing. He got the hint though and readied himself for a slow glide into the lithe body of his lover. And slow it was. Kiba used his last bit of control to carefully slide into the tight cavern, inch by inch. Naruto mewled the whole time, trying desperately to forget the pain. He knew how unrelenting his mate could get when he was really horny. When the thick intrusion was buried to the hilt inside of him, he took the much-needed pause of his lover to prepare himself for the harsh pounding he'd be experiencing within seconds. Letting the pleasure seep in, he purred. Just the feeling of being filled by Kiba was enough to forget the pain.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked in a husky voice. He nuzzled the crook of his mate's neck to comfort him.

"I'm fine. Move. Please." Naruto mewled, gently rocking to get Kiba started. That little movement was all the brunette need. Within seconds, he withdrew his cock almost completely from the blond and thrusted harshly back in. He repeated this motion several times, angling his hips so that when he thrusted in, he would hit Naruto's prostate head on. Kiba was growling and groaning, as was Naruto. The blue-eyed nin was moaning loudly, unable to control his voice, with every hit to his prostate. Kiba was getting extremely turned on by the sounds his mate was making. He was always the loudest when he got fucked like this. That only urged him to thrust deeper, to pound into the younger nin faster, harder. So he did.

Naruto was at the point of breaking. He felt extremely close to his climax. When Kiba sensed his mate nearing his end, he firmly grabbed the younger nin's leaking shaft and began furiously pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Naruto moaned out Kiba's and shook as he spilled his seed onto his lover's hand.

The brunette continued to thrust, his movement becoming flurried and sloppy as he reached his own peak. With a loud howl-like moan, he filled Naruto with ribbons of his thick seed. The blond rode his mate's climax, giving off small versions of the convulsions that racked the brunette's body. In the midst of his climax, Kiba clamped down on Naruto's lightly tanned shoulder, fitting his teeth into the four small punctures holes that were put there previously by him. Kiba lapped at the mating mark that adorned Naruto's neck as they both collapsed side ways onto the futon.

"Naruto. I-" Kiba paused when he heard the little fox nin yawn.

"Kiba." The blond murmured as he cuddled into the elder's arms and lapped innocently at the sweat-covered skin of his chest.

"Hmm." The brunette purred. He is adorable. He thought as he ran a hand through messy golden locks. He's mine. All mine. Only I can see him like this. My mate. My Naruto. Kiba wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto and snuggled his mate, falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

XXXXX

A/N: tell me what you think. It's the first fic I've posted in a while so yeah. Thanks for reading. . Didn't re-read so sorry for any mistakes


End file.
